Morning Moon
by Doee13
Summary: This is the story about Renesmee and Jacob son. Sorry i'm bad at summaries, just please read and review. Thanks
1. Why did I have to be me?

Morning Moon

_Why did I have to be me?_

I hated being in the world I was forced upon. The world that was... "different" in every human's mind. I was born as a fantasy character. A creature, which little boys and girls all over the world thought existed and they feared but as they grew older, they thought they had all the answers on why we didn't exist. Stupid humans.

But I couldn't be so judgemental. Heck, I was one. I am one. Maybe not a full human but I am one.

I resented being a part of this world. A villain. And I was trapped.

"_Oh shut up, already_," Leah exclaimed. She didn't like listening to other people's problems anymore. Not like how she always liked listening to my father's problems. Cause now I was the problem.

"_Speak for yourself,"_ I shouted right back at her. Her head was like a bad dream that never ended. She was always thinking about Kevin. Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. Was he alright, was he in danger? She had finally imprinted and took it very seriously when it came to Kevin's safety.

"_No seriously Ian, knock it off before I tell your mother. You know how upset she'll get if she knew you going on and on and on about how you disliked life and you know what your father would do." _She said it so smugly.

Of course she would play the parents card. My mother Renesmee, she was so fragile; emotionally anyways. She hated that I regretted life. On occasion one of the pack members would bring it up with my father Jacob, and she would over hear, then going into this emotional hole and she would stay their until, until well, I got enough energy to fake it. Father wasn't happy about me hurting her. I was always getting yelled at. Especially by this witch running with me.

"_I'll fight you right here right now, Ian_" She was growling now.I wish she wasn't part of the pack or at least wasn't "beta" so I wouldn't have to listen to her all the time. Nag, Nag, Nag. It was never ending. The rest of the pack was cool. They all understood. They were all easy to talk. Easier I guess.

Alice and Rosalie were just like Leah...always complaining about something I was doing, wasn't doing, or something I had done. I would love to take them all in a fight and they were waiting for the day that we were aloud. My parents, grand-parents, and great grand-parents were always putting their foots down, almost breaking the whole forest in the mean time.

"_I don't know why you just can't be happy; or at least pretend_." She was trying to be kind now. Not working.

"_And I don't know why you just can't shut up; or at least stop thinking_." I was not going to put up with her now. Not after playing the parents card.

That's when she stopped running and froze. She was not happy and I could feel it. The dumb wolf did not have a very good poker face. I skidded to a stop.

"_Jeez, cool it Leah. I don't want to have to hurt you tonight._.." I turned around and shot her a big toothy grin. That did it.

She lowered into a crouched as I stood there smiling. Then she lunged. There were plants being up rooted everywhere, and dirt flying into the air blinding us at some points. She had me pinned now, against the ground; acting smug, again. We could hear the others phasing. And I heard my dad's commands.

"_Stop. You will listen. Enough already." _

They were all phasing and you could feel the vibration from their paws hitting the ground and felt it move through your body. Along with the vibration of a more "graceful" creature. The rest of the family was going to join. Yeah.

"_Ian...Enough._" He's was growling now. Obviously not happy.

"_Tell her to get off_" I was growling back now.

She smiled, very pleased of herself. And with that I swiped at her face and pushed her off.

"_You stupid mutt_" She looked down at the small puddle of blood below her. I happily showed the rest of the group what her faced looked liked.

"_Your dead_" she whispered getting ready to go for my throat. I knew what she was planning.

"_No! Enough Leah. This is an order!"_ My dad was so close now. I could feel it.

Immediately she stop. Not happy, of course and still had that crazed look in her eye but at least she couldn't kill me. Not right now anyway. My dad was at the newly made clearing me and Leah had created. Along with Seth, Quil, and Embry.

My vampire side of the family were right behind them. None of them seemed very happy. And Leah, her face back to normal again, went to sit in her rightful place next to my father. Ugh.

"_Silence Ian._" It was Seth. He liked how I was the youngest one now. He liked to boss me around. Like now. He was third in-charge so he thought he had some control on me.

"_Ian. I am very disappointed in you."_ My dad began. I could hear Edward, my 17 year old grandfather, in the background telling the rest of my vampire side what we were talking about.

"_Hey! Why aren't you_..." I tried to defend myself but he cut me off.

_"Enough I said. You're the only one that never listens. It's like you do have a choice." _

"_And that isn't good because?" _I was throwing it right back at him.

"_Because you need discipline in your life. If only, throwing you into boot-camp would do anything."_ He growled.

"_You could always throw me to the Volturi. You know they have always wanted a mutt_" I wasn't going down without a fight.

"_Of course we would never do that. We won't_."

My mother joined me and my father's conversation. She stopped to give him a stern look and then kissed him on the cheek. I turned to look away. She sighed and walked over to me, giving me hug.

"Please Ian. I love you. We love you. All of us. You just, just..." She looked down hoping to find the word on the ground some where.

"_Am a mutt. A hopeless creature. No good for nothing_."

Edward translated into her ear.

She looks up at me with a horror in her eyes, as a tear rolled down her cheek. My dad moved closer now. Worried of course.

"Don't you ever think or say that again. You will never be any of those things and you never have been. Not to me and not to anyone."

She had my face in her very tiny hands now. Making sure I saw her eyes.

"_I will think and say what I want. It is my soulless life, right?"_

Edward looked down, knowing he had given me the thought when I was little. Mom looked up at his face; terror was struck all over both their faces now. She knew I had just said something she would not like. Jacob snarled and she slapped him across his cheek. He apologized.

"_Sorry, out of line_." I didn't look up.

"What? What he say?" Looking at me, then my dad, and then Edward.

He whispered the words again. So quiet, but I knew the words would be deadly.

She was scared now. She always thought about if I was suicidal. And me saying I had no soul. That I was soulless. It was almost like I had already died. She slapped me now. She was sobbing now.

"I want this to stop. Please. Please" It hurt to see her like this. Begging and crying. I looked down at her.

"Try to be happy. Maybe find something or someone that you truly love. It will make you feel better. Maybe. If you find someone perfect. Like we have all done."

I looked around. Everyone was paired. And as I crossed over Jasper, I could feel his emotional power. Obviously he was preventing an even bigger fight. I probably would be dead if he wasn't around all the time.

"_Yeah it's just so easy. I'll imprint on the next available girl I see. Promise_."

Edward face changed. He wasn't pleased.

"He said he'd try. He promises to make a difference to his attitude." He lied.

"Good. I'm glad. I love you son." She kissed the side of my cheek.

I couldn't take it anymore. I hated this. All the love she was always giving out. How happy she was to be around her family. And how much she loved her son that was this suicidal maniac.

"_Ian_!" My dad was growling again.

I took off. Through the woods. Away from everything. I could here someone following. But that ended quickly.

"_Stop. Give him time to cool off. I will talk to you later Ian_" I could hear in his tone that I was in for it.

I continued running. Sprinting. Running like lighting. Watching other animals run from their hiding places as I rumbled the ground they had once, peacefully, just been sitting upon. I couldn't take this I was a monster. A freak of nature. An enemy to everyone. Even myself.

I felt awful. I had hurt my mother. But I didn't care. Not right now. I was too mad. I didn't care about life anymore. I could die right now and be perfectly okay with it. But it, of course, would never happen because unless the Volturi were right around the corner, I wouldn't be dyeing any time today.

I skidded to a halt, standing at the state border. I would cross. I would continue running. But I couldn't. I couldn't break another rule, nor command, that my father had placed when I first phased. So I stood there. Thinking, waiting, and about to chase. I could hear a heard of deer nearby. I felt hungry. But I was always hungry. And it would be a great distraction.

I went for it. I followed the scent. And when I got to the small meadow they were standing in I searched out the biggest one. Unfortunately there were only doe's so I went for they pregnant one.

I'd put the fawn out of its misery. It wouldn't want to live in this world. I was going to do a good deed.

I went into my hunting crouched and pounced as it came close. I could hear the bones crack from beneath me and the crunch my teeth made as I crushed the big doe's skull. I then realized I was not a lone. My father had joined me.

I finished my catch and threw it into the woods behind me. I looked up at him.

"_Son_." He started but apparently he couldn't find any words to say to me either. Well this was going to be a short conversation. A pointless conversation.

"_I get it your disappointed. And if you would tell Leah just to leave me a lone nothing would have happened in the first place_."

He glared at me. I should have just kept my mouth shut. Like I normally do. Wait for whoever was yelling at me to finish and cool down and then I would always reply, "Sorry, I won't do it again", but by the next day I already had a plan up my sleeves.

_"You will never do it again. Do you understand me? This time I really mean it. Enough of this. Of whatever you're doing. I know it's hard but you have to try. For your mother." _

He always thought anything about my mother sweetly, even if he was as mad as he was now.

"_You need to find something constructive to do. Take your mind of problems. A stress reliever. 'cause I will not have your mother hurt again by you. She loves you."_

"_I know, I guess I will try and I already promised her anyways, so I'm just making the same promise over again_." I sighed. "_Sorry_."

"_I'm sorry to_." He replied back in a sweeter tone. I knew he loved me because I was part of the one he loved. I was created by the one he loved so technically he loved me too.

_"I do, with half my heart." _He winked, I knew who the other half belong to. I smiled back.

"_Come on, Edward said he was going to cook us up something_." He threw a pair of shorts at me.

"_Here, thought you could use some clothes_."

"_Thanks dad."_

We phased and headed back towards the house.


	2. Delicious

Morning Moon

_Delicious with a side of puke-worthy moments. With a glass of a few good laughs. _

"Hey sweet heart. Feeling better?" My mother was always so easy to please. Just walking in smiling made her grin and giggle with delight. She came over and gave her "men" both a huge hug.

"Yeah. Thanks mom." In that same second, delicious aromas caught my nose. Cinnamon buns. Omelettes. Toast. Donuts. Of course my grandfather would go all out trying to please me. I walked into the kitchen but found the rest of the pack already chowing down.

"Hey, sorry about swiping your face earlier Leah." I said taking a place at the table.

"Don't worry about it; besides I'll smother you next time." She said looking up, to grin at me. I laughed.

"You wish." She was about to say something, when Quil got up and interrupted everything.

"God, I completely forgot. I have to go see Claire bear." He got up so panicky, of course the girl was going to forgive him, knowing that he would always be hers. But he always was upset with himself when he forgot about plans. Manly forgotten because of me. Me and Embry shot a look at each other. Both thinking the same thing.

"Claire bear?" We harmonized, laughing in tone with each other.

"Yeah, Claire bear," he shot back. We were laughing so hard and had barely made out what he just said.

"You guys are just jealous that you two don't have a girl who cares about you the way the Claire cares about me."

We stopped, now glaring at him.

"Better get going then." I hated when he did that. Me and Embry already got enough grief from the pack and my vampire family. We were the only ones left who hadn't imprinted, yet. Even Leah had found a perfect guy. And the only other one that hadn't imprinted was Seth. But he didn't mind all that much. If I hadn't known any better I would have sworn that he imprinted on my granddad. They were so close. It was puke worthy.

Dad stood up to go kiss her wife who was watching from the doorway. They attempted having a make-out session in front of us. And everyone turned to me to stop it. Of course the Alpha couldn't get too mad at his son. I sighed and picked up a croissant.

Aiming if perfectly towards their lips and then flick my wrist. They looked up, and then I finished with a good ole, "Get a room."

"Alright, alright," my mom said putting her hands up.

"We'll save this for tonight." She finished, kissing him one more time.

"Oh, God! Can I stay here tonight?" Looking up at Edward now. The packed laughed, including my parents and grandfather.

"You're always welcomed." He said. Then grabbing _his _love affection, Bella. They kissed silently and passionately.

"Okay Embry's bachelor pad it is." We laughed.

"Yeah we'll do a little drinking at my place, then go to the bar, bring home some hot chicks, and then…"

"You finish that sentence Embry and you'll be dead real soon." Mom winked, knowing exactly what was going through both of our minds. It didn't take Edwards gift to figure that out.

"And with that, I'm out." Leah got out of her seat quickly, most likely thinking about Kevin, her imprinted.

The rest of the pack got up to leave as well, except for the ones that lived here and Embry and Seth.

"Yeah, see you later." Christopher, the newest part of the pack, said walking out behind Leah. Who were followed by Matthew and Jackson. Most likely all thinking about going to find their imprinted as well. It was always hard being around them. Always so happy with their imprinted, then when they transformed, they were always thinking about the "love of their lives." Me and Embry had both thrown up at some point having to see what they had been up too. The rest of the pack called us immature. But we were okay with that. For the most part anyway.

"Remember, Bonfire on Thursday, no skipping." Dad called after.

We were all going to see Sam's pack. Sam hadn't met the newer member of our pack and we haven't met theirs. Heck, Sam barely knew me. He had seen me when I was younger but that was about it. It had probably been 12 years since I saw any of the pack, come to think of it.

We were also going to meet some of the imprinted. The ones that knew about "our kind". We were defiantly going to have be in control. Just plan old humans were easy to kill. And the pack had gotten so used to being able to phase without having to worry about hurting anyone. This was going to be a challenge for me. I already knew. My dad had been lecturing me for the past something, something weeks now.

"You must be extra careful. Humans are extremely fragile compared to us. If they happen to get to close while your about to go off. Well, were going to have another looking like Emily."

I remember Emily; she was extremely kind and was gorgeous except for... Well except for the scars that were left behind from when Sam had accidently gone off and when Emily was standing just a little bit to close. They pulled it off by saying it was a bear attack, but we all knew better.

"So, what next. Hunting or cliff-diving?" Embry said, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Cliff-diving." Me and Seth both said. It was easier to hang out with Seth when I wasn't getting in trouble. Much easier.

"Thanks gramps, for the brunch." He was easy to please too. Always so happy. Just like his daughter.

"Glad you liked it." Holding Bella closer now. It was weird to think of them as my grandparents. Heck, it was hard to think of any of my family like they were older than me. Technically, they were older than me by quite a bit, but with the physical appearance they all had. They just looked liked extremely stunning young models. I looked the exact same, so we just looked like a traveling group of young models with another group of several mangy ones. My dad the head of them; which made him the mangiest one of the whole bunch.

I laughed to myself and then heard Edward's chuckle behind me.

"What I miss?" Embry asked.

"Tell you about it at the cliffs." I sprinted out the door, hearing the pursuit behind me.

"Be safe will you. And don't let me get another phone call from Charlie saying that you boys were up to no good." My mother was always worrying. Of course we wouldn't do something completely horrible. A couple of fires and noise of course, but nothing truly horrid. I almost slid off the edge, not realising that we had gotten this far so soon. It didn't matter though because Embry pushed me off before I could even think of a way to fight back.

I could hear Embry and Seth's snickers as I got closer and closer to the water below me. I also noticed the girls on the beach freaking out. Thinking I was falling towards my death. I screamed a satisfying scream, just to freak them out even more and I could hear the girls shrieked as I finally hit the water. I came back up, turning towards the girls to see the relief on their faces, and then back to Embry and Seth.

"Jump in, the waters' freezing." I yelled, knowing that nothing was ever cold to any of us. Then I twitched my head over to the girls. They picked up on my mood right away. Are new mission, to horrify the group of ladies on the beach.

We could hear them yelling, but decided to block them out. They sounded like they were shouting gibberish. Stupid humans.

Seth and Embry jumped in perfect synchronization, making the screams from the girls even more fun to laugh at. But I kept it cool. They made a huge splash as they landed right beside us; pretending they had landed on me.

We all floated to the top, knowing we could hold our breath until one of the girls could get to us. We heard them coming. It hurt to hear how loud they were swimming. The defiantly were not graceful ladies, but kind of pretty.

They finally reached us and carried us back on their surf boards. They dragged our "lifeless" bodies to the shore. Then each giving CPR and mouth-to-mouth to each us.

"Breath, you can't die. Not yet." The one who had me probably would have saved me by now if I was actually lifeless. I tried not to smile. She was the brunette. Very pretty.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" The red head called.

"You guys are so stupid, who jumps off a cliff for fun?" The last blonde one yelled to the other girls. Probably meaning to say it to us, except she still thought we were all dead. They all did. We knew better.

Then I heard the laugh that ruined it all.

_Oh come on Embry! Couldn't you keep your cool for one second_? I thought to myself. Me and Seth both spitted out water towards the girls' faces.

Then we heard Embry's blonde slap him across the face. It sounded like it would hurt, if we were human.

Embry laughed, "Oh, you can slapped harder than that. Can't you?" Embry laughed harder. The two other girls slapped me and Seth. We started laughing too. It was felt funny to be slapped and to barely feel a thing. Usually when we were slapped we would have a bruised jaw at least; but this, this was nothing. We laughed some more.

"You guys are such, such…" The red head began tears starting to well up in her eyes. Overly emotional, just like my mom.

"Yes?" Seth asked just sucking in enough breathe get the word out. We continued laughing.

"Dogs!" The blonde one yelled. We laughed some more.

"Ha, the blonde hit the nail on the head." I burst into tears while pointing at the three of us.

"Yeah who knew a blonde could be so smart." Embry chimed in.

"You must be a dog yourself. A golden retriever, right?" Seth finished.

"Ugh. You guys are so immature." The brunette said, kicking Seth. Of course it didn't hurt but he stilled winced just so they would feel better.

They stomped off, while we stayed true to ourselves. We were laughing so hard, we were drawing attention. It felt good to laugh this hard. I felt kind of bad though. But it still felt good to laugh. We had finally cooled ad we looked at each other.

"Now that, that was so worth getting in trouble over." Seth said.

"I haven't laughed that hard since I saw Jacob think about the time Bella beat Emmett at an arm wrestling match." Embry chuckled.

"Now that I would have loved to see." I laughed again with them. "So, what now?"

"Yeah we already did what we were set out to do and more." Seth said smirking. We chuckled.

"We could go to your dad's garage." Embry suggested.

"Yeah we could fix up my car." Seth sighed remembering last week when he accidently drove it off the road. He was yelling at one of us and lost control of the wheel. None of us were hurt, of course, but his car took a major beating after hitting ten trees and then crashed noisily against a boulder.

"Alright, let's go get it." I sighed heaving my self up while Seth swung the car keys around.

We walked quietly to his garage still laughing and talking about the stunt we had pulled before hand.

"I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if those girls hunt us down and attempted to murder us." Embry laughed. He hadn't stopped smiling all afternoon.

"You had to ruin it though." I punched him. "Just imagine there faces if we would have done it together, if you thought they were furious then, we would have seen ultra furious if we stayed to the original plan." We smirked.

"Yeah, you and your big laugh, dude!" Seth barked. Seth was fun to be around when he was like this. Playful, loud, and wild. Me and Embry both liked this side of the dog better.

We finally realised we had reached his garage. He opened it up to reveal his damaged "baby" inside.

"Alright, I'll get the truck." He turned, and walked towards the back to where his dad's old truck had been.

When he was finally far enough away, I turned to Embry.

"We sure have our worked cut of for us." I said, kicking the bumper just to watch it fall to the ground.

"Yeah, it's a real piece of junk." Embry whispered pulling off a huge branch from the wind shield throwing it to the side. Knowing Seth was too close now to say anything in a normal pitch.

He was back now.

"Alright. Ian, hook up the front off the car to the back with these hooks and Embry grab the bumper and the other parts over there and put them in the back." He said pointing to the corner where many the parts laid and then to the back of the truck.

Me and Seth hooked up the car to the back without any problem at all, and then hopped in. Embry was already in the car.

"You got the keys to the garage?" Seth asked turning around to look at me.

"Always do." Hitting the pocket of my jeans just enough to hear the clanking of the keys inside.

"And were off." Embry said pointing as if he had a sword and was about to embark into this medieval war. Knowing him, it was probably what he was thinking 'bout right now. He had a huge imagination and it was always wondering. He truly was a just big kid at heart.

I laughed. Seth's an unpredictable guy and Embry loves a good fight and getting into trouble. Something was bound to go wrong.


	3. The Good The Bad

Morning Moon

_The Good. The Bad. And the just plan...Miserable._

Embry and Seth had already gotten out of the car as I was still stuck in my train of thought. Well I was until I heard the tapping against the car window.

"Hey, you got a minute." Embry laughed mockingly. Trying to represent the way my face always looked when I was in deep thought. It was always this worried scrunched up look I had when I was thinking. I knew it looked bad but it looked even worse when Embry tried to pull it off.

I opened the door and sighed. "Yeah, Yeah. Hold your horses will ya?" I snapped right back at Embry.

"Oh lighten up. This is going to be fun." Embry was pointing towards the piece of junk that Seth still called his car.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure it's going to be a bundle of laughs." Trying to be as sarcastic as I could.

"Will you two knock it off and come help me already." Seth had already un-hitched the car from the back of the truck and was now dragging it into the garage, more pieces flying off.

Embry sprinted and got the back while I picked up all the pieces being left behind. Embry called back, "You still didn't tell us what you were laughing 'bout earlier."

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking that my vampire family was so gorgeous, statue like and well… gorgeous. But they were always followed by you mangy mutts." I laughed as Embry dropped the car.

"You think your better looking?" Acting like he was mad, but his tone said something different. Almost like he was joking.

"Yeah, just look at me. I'm dreamy." Laughing as a pretended to flip my hair back and batting my eyes as if I was my Aunt Rosalie.

He fell to the ground in laughter, "You wouldn't be dreamy even if you were a true vampire." He laughed harder removing a tear from his eye. I laughed too, completely forgetting about Seth.

"Alright if it makes you feel better, you guys are both dreamy." He said chuckling beneath his breath.

"Yes!" Embry said. "I'm a real Vampire!" Doing a very bad impression of Pinocchio while doing a small dance in-between.

"Bad idea. He's going to be like this for the rest of the day." I said talking to Seth while pointing at Embry.

"Damn. I need to think before I say stupid stuff. I'm such an idiot."

"No, the real idiot is the boy dancing in the street, now that is one messed up dude." He was still dancing and laughing his head off. A little kid trapped in a big guy's body.

"Let's run inside before he can follow us in." Seth said turning towards the garage. He had already dragged it inside. It looked even worse under the Flores ant lights my dad had installed for the grand opening of this place. He had never bothered to take them down. So there they stayed.

"Alright, where to start?" Seth said while circling the car.

"How 'bout we start with some food?" Embry suggested, now walking into the garage.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed, now looking towards Seth.

"We haven't even done anything!" Seth yelled. Pointing towards the beat up car.

"On the contrary, my fluffy friend." Embry began. "We've cliff-dived,"

"And completely scared the crap out of that group of girls." I said helping out Embry.

"And then we walked to your house," Embry continued. "Then dragged that piece of junk into the garage."

We laughed, except for Seth.

"Hey, don't hate the car." Seth was now defending the scrap metal. I smacked my head.

Seth continued, "I guess we have done a lot." Seth said while we waited for the words he was about to say.

"Alright fine." Giving into, our now, massively huge puppy eyes.

"You know, that's going to grow old one day." He laughed, while dialling up for pizzas.

"Yup, but it hasn't grown old yet. I still have another 2 good years left for these bad boys." Embry said pointing towards his eyes.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I chuckled knocking him over.

In the background we could hear Seth ordering, remembering to put every single thing they offered on the pizzas. We were beasts. We ate anything and everything.

"Thanks." He replied hanging up the phone. "Alright 29 minutes to wait or it's free!"

We laughed. We didn't worry about money. Since my great-grandfather never stopped working and the others going to get jobs as well, we were filthy rich. Literally.

"Now can we get working?" Seth begged punching me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, punching him back.

"Where?" Embry asked quickly. Kicking the piece of junk again.

"Will you stop that?" Seth boomed, creating an echo in the place.

"Dude, chill." I yelled over top. Creating a bigger echo.

"Echo. Echo. Echo!" Embry barked. Yup, defiantly a big kid at heart. Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'll start on the engine, Seth replace the windows, and Embry, just get us stuff alright."

I ordered, acting like dad. Great. I felt like I was turning into him.

"Yes, sir!" Embry saluted as he went to go sit in the car. Seth was already busy. Pulling the old glass out of the windows, and then making sure no pieces were left behind. I ducked under the car.

We worked in silence, all thinking about different things. Embry, most likely still thinking about what we had done to the group of girls. We heard him chuckle a couple of times. And then there was Seth. Who knew what the guy was thinking about. Even as a werewolf, he managed to stay quiet. His head was only heard when you either he wanted you to hear him or if you wanted to know. But we tried to give each other privacy.

And then there was me, thinking about… Well, everything. About my mom and how I should be a better, happier kid. About what my dad said, "Find something that makes you happy. That distracts you." I sighed.

And then the whole imprinting thing. Why couldn't I imprint already. I would be happy. This girl would mean everything to me. And hopefully, I would mean everything to her.

If it didn't happen soon. I knew I would lose all hope. I had lost so much anyway.

I remember when this started. I had met someone amazing. She was an amazing. Carlisle had taken me to work with him one day. I was bored, and he had offered, so I agreed. As we walked in, I saw a petite girl. Sitting in a chair, looking out the window. Now normally this would have been normal. But it was extremely weird because Carlisle only worked at night, and here she was. Sitting wide awake. Carlisle had noticed me now.

"That's Melissa." He said smiling.

"What's wrong; I mean why is she…?" I couldn't find a way to get out a complete sentence.

"She only trusted me. From the minute she saw me, she wouldn't let anyone else touch her besides me. But her doctors told her that I only worked at night. So she changed her schedule to sleep during the day and to stay awake at night. She didn't like people very much to begin with. So, she feels better with the situation, where she can think in peace." He had explained.

"But why is she…" I began again.

"Here? She has cancer. An unbeatable cancer. Her foster family didn't want to bring her home and the orphanage could not care for her with so many other kids. So, she stayed here."

"Can- Can I go talk to her?" I mumbled. I never mumbled. But I felt wrong knowing she was alone. Maybe that's why I had mumbled. Out of guilt.

She looked normal. And she seemed normal, besides the part about her schedule. I didn't understand her.

"Go ahead; I was just about to go do her routine anyway. Go on ahead." He had said, encouragingly.

I remember walking in. To see her turn around and smile. She was beautiful, and the moonlight made her glow.

"Hello." She said very peacefully and calmly. Smiling pleased to see me; like she knew me even.

"Hello?" She laughed. I must have looked confused, or frightened.

"It's alright, I don't bite." She said, smiling. I smiled to, knowing that I did. "I'm Melissa. Dr. Cullen's favourite patient." She looked up at me.

"That you are. Hello Melissa, and how are we feeling tonight." My great grandfather said, now walking in. She laughed.

"Alright, but I seem to have scared one of my only guests." She laughed some more. She had the most gorgeous laugh. She was giddy. Hyper. Even at 2:00 in the morning.

"This is my son, Ian," Carlisle had started, winking at me. "He came for the night, to check things out."

"Oh goody," she replied. "Someone new to talk to too, I'm very glad to meet you Ian." Smiling again.

"Same to you." I smiled. She was so easy to love.

"Alright, come on up. We have to stick to our routine, even if there is a guest." Carlisle stated.

"Okay, Okay. I'm up." She stood. Now showing her very skinny frame. She really was sick. Very sick.

I watched as Carlisle did his routine. He treated her like a daughter. Very careful, very cautious. He had grown found of this one. I could tell. I remember listening to him, asking my great grandmother, Esme, whether he could change one more. Create one more vampire, adopt one more. Esme had said no, and I knew he was depressed and sadened. Every time she turned away, you could see the hurt grow on his face.

"Alright, all finished young lady." He had said, rubbing his hands together.

"And I thought it would never end," she laughed her same wonderful laugh. It was contagious. We laughed along with her.

She plopped herself down on her chair.

"Alright, now enough about me, I want to know about you. Pull up a chair, buttercup." She had said, staring at me. Smiling, with dimples showing. She couldn't get anymore gorgeous than this.

We talked all night. Mostly she talked about herself and then she had finally asked me on how my life was. She was easy to talk to, funny too. She seemed perfectly happy and healthy; like there was nothing wrong. Just seeing how much energy she had almost was proof that she was alright. But I knew it wasn't.

The night had started wearing thin and the sun started to rise.

"Time for bed," she giggled, blushing. Probably hoping that I didn't think she was weird. But I knew that ship had already sailed. I liked her though. Weirdness and all.

"Good morning," I said going with the mood. I started to leave but as soon as I hit the door, her voice caught me again.

"You'll come back tomorrow, won't you?" I remember her asking.

"If you want," I shrugged pretending I didn't care, but she knew I did.

"Of course I do," she laughed her same bubbly laugh. "Until tomorrow then?" I didn't even have time to respond. She was already out like a light. I smiled.

"Until Tomorrow," I whispered.

And that is how every night started and ended; I waited for the time when I got to see her again. She was mine and I was hers. Melissa had gotten better over the months. She was gaining more weight and had gained color. She didn't look as pale anymore. Things were looking up for her. I believed she would survive and so did Carlisle. But then one day, I just didn't feel right. Like I had lost half of myself. I hadn't seen my great grandfather all day and my dad's packed kept looking at me, as if I was next and that I was soon.

I was comforted as I opened the door, knowing she would be able to help. Knowing she could understand. Hoping she had a reason on why my parents and family were acting so strange. Instead, to my dismay, she wasn't there anymore. She wasn't with me anymore. I remembered going to sit in her chair, which she had always left at the window, remembering that this was where we had first met. I sat there, hoping that this time, she would walk in behind me…

She never did.

That was the day that I joined the pack.

I snapped back to reality, realising that I had tears in my eyes. I wiped them quickly, concentrating more then ever on my work. The guys tensed up, knowing I had just been thinking off the one that should never be thinked of. No one ever mentioned her. Not even me. I kept her off my mind, only as one non-forgetting vampire could. I remember the girls at the beach now. The brunette reminded me of Melissa. I felt bad for them again. If I got the chance, I would apologize.

"Hey Ian," Embry sounded nervous. Probably afraid I would explode any moment. I didn't answer.

"Dude, you want some pizza?" Embry continued, still nervous. I grinded my teeth.

"Leave him alone." Seth said, "Let him think."

"And think about her, I don't think so. You may want to cause him pain, but I won't go with it, mister!" Embry yelled back at him. I heard a slap, knowing that Seth had just reminded him to never say that again. I dropped my tools and slid out from under the car.

Embry and Seth looked up.

"Pizza?" Embry offered.

I gave up with a sigh, "Throw it here."

Embry smiled sincerely, and threw a piece with extra toppings at me.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Want to do me a favour?" I asked, knowing they would in a second.

"Sure." Seth replied curiously.

"Distract me," I answered, biting off a piece. They started thinking. Seth was thinking up a storm when Embry had finally said something.

"So," Embry began. "How 'bout them Yankees?"

"Really?" Seth asked, glaring at him. I swear, it looked like he was about to kill him.

"What, What I do?" Embry was dumb founded. I rolled my eyes. I decided to let him off the hook for acting stupid, this time.

"Are they even in the playoffs anymore?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping one of you knew." Embry exclaimed.

I laughed. "Of course you wouldn't know. You only watch the sports with girls in them."

Seth laughed with me. Embry tried to fight back, but he gave up and we were all laughing again. Back to normal, for the most part.


End file.
